


[podfic] our house is crumbling under me

by growlery



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Missing Scene, Past Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>bellamy thinks it's about time she let someone else fight for her for a change.</i> or the one where bellamy and raven look out for one another. au on 2.09</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. when you call me i'll be right down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [our house is crumbling under me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375376) by [buries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries). 



> i am silly in love with this fic, and podfic is frequently what i do when i don't know how to explain why, so this is happening. i'm planning on doing a chapter a week, though that might get screwy when i go back to uni in a few weeks, we'll see. for now: music used is don't go home without me by lights, and the caps in the cover are from screencapped.net.

  
  
[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/hhybp89gzrw7qvx/our_house_is_crumbling_under_me_-_ch1.mp3)  
mp3 / 17:51 / 17.4MB


	2. i will sing it to remind you i'm old beside you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol a chapter a week lol. to be fair to myself i did record this a while ago and just never had time to edit, but still. next chapter should be out a lot quicker! (i say, probably having cursed myself)

  
  
[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cou71a2o8bk9yfj/our_house_is_crumbling_under_me_ch2.mp3)  
mp3 / 25:41 / 24.9MB


	3. it's amazing that you're here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got this edited just in time for the ravenbell appreciation weekend. yay transformative work! yay this fic and its careful exploration of this relationship! i keep getting emotional about the way they understand each other, how things are so hard between them but also so easy.

  
  
[download at mediafire](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x1srqehiddgprjx/our%20house%20is%20crumbling%20under%20me%20ch3.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 16:05 / 15.4MB


End file.
